chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbly Olwin
Bubbly Olwin is the 46th episode of season 1. Plot Olwin has a Chug Wash and is delited to hear that a Welsh-Scottish photographer is coming to Chuggington to take pictures of steam engines. While passing by the main depot area, she encounters Puffer Pete on his way to the quarry; where she reluctantly lets him go despite her fears that his bodywork will get roughed up. On her way back, she spots Brewster and Wilson fighting over a wagon filled with 100 bottles of elephant soap wash in the loading yard. They both want to take the soap to the safari park and observe Ebo get washed, much to Wilson's dismay of not wanting to take a box car to the 'boring' farm. In a struggle. Wilson's coupler lets go of the carrage, and the wagon jolts upwards, shooting a bottle of soap into the air, and gets sucked down Olwin's water tank intake valve. Olwin at first doesn't know what just happened and dismisses it as she thinks her nerves are getting to her head. To resolve the situation, Olwin volunteers to take the box car to the farm, to allow Wilson and Brewster to go to the safari park. At the farm, the bottle of soap ruptures in Olwin's tank and she feels its strange effects. Harrison then stops by, wondering why he rarely sees Olwin at the farm, despite him knowing that she sould be making herself 'even more beautiful'. Olwin complements his statement but then smells Harrison's cargo fumes - cow manure laced with fertilizer in a hopper car. Olwin tries to get Harrison to depart faster. In an attempt to sabotage her photo opportunity, Harrison deliberately jolts his car to cause some manure to spill out and land on the track. Koko then appears and speeds down towards the spillage, and despite Olwin's warning, Koko doesn't hear it and inadvertedly splashes the gunk near Olwin's mouth! Horribly embarrassed and disgusted, Olwin becomes paranoid of being noticed and gets Vee to be on the lookout, so that Olwin can reach the chugwash urgently and unnoticed. But her ordeal complicated, when Olwin finds out that the chugwash is broken and Eddie rudely couldn't care less. Olwin tries to go to the repair shed for Lori to clean her up, but Morgan is fixing Irving and tells her that Lori is at college. Determined to get fixed, Olwin tries to use the water refuling yard to wash off, and also to top up her tank, which causes the soap inside the tank to sud up and produce huge amounts of bubbles. The bubbles come out of every piston and chimney, much to Harrison's humor. Detemined to find out what's happeing, Olwin returns to the repair shed to get scanned, and Morgan comfirms it to be the elephant wash bottle. By now the photographer has arrived and is photographing Pete and Zephie. She hurridely heads to the safari park in a last effort to get washed, and Ebo thankfully volunteers. The photographer arrives at the safari park, just in time that Olwin is completely cleaned. The photographer is amazed by a bubbling steam engine, which uplifts Olwin and they snap a photo, to feature on the front cover of Chuggington's newspaper Characters *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Vee *Zephie *Old Puffer Pete *Olwin *Harrison *Emery (cameo) *Chatsworth (cameo) *Irving (does not speak) *Dunbar (cameo) *Felix (mentioned) *Vicki *Hodge (cameo) *Eddie *Lori (mentioned) *Morgan *Mtambo (cameo) Gallery Olwin2.jpg|Olwin making bubbles and turning into Bubbly Olwin Olwin3.jpg|Bubbly Olwin with Ebo Olwin5.jpg|Olwin with Old Puffer Pete BubblyOlwin2.jpg BubblyOlwin3.jpg|Vee BubblyOlwin4.jpg BubblyOlwin5.jpg BubblyOlwin6.jpg BubblyOlwin7.jpg BubblyOlwin8.jpg BubblyOlwin9.jpg BubblyOlwin10.jpg BubblyOlwin11.jpg BubblyOlwin12.jpg BubblyOlwin13.jpg BubblyOlwin14.jpg BubblyOlwin15.jpg BubblyOlwin16.jpg BubblyOlwin17.jpg BubblyOlwin18.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes